It is known from WO 88/09748 A1 and DE 40 15 642 A1 that a pressed bale can be packaged within a baling press and fixed by strapping. The packaging comprises a bottom film and a cover film, which are wrapped around and put on the bale. In addition, a body belt may be applied as well. This film packaging is located, as a rule, under the strapping. The packaging and strapping are applied at a point in time at which the pressed bale is still being clamped, which bales are under a very high pressure of, e.g., several hundred tons between press punches. Such pressed bales have a very high compaction and tend to expand after being released. The packaging and fixation must be correspondingly stable.
It is known from DE 19 51 113 A1 that the above-mentioned film packaging with two or three films can be replaced with two bags consisting of a flexible and weldable plastic. The material of the bale is inserted here into the bags pulled one over the other and compacted with high pressure in the bags. The bags are welded together at the overlapping points in the area of the lower press punch. The pressed bale and bag packaging are subsequently strapped. The packaging must take place within the baling press in this case as well. The bags are adapted to the shape of the bale and consist of a dimensionally stable material, and one of the bags must be inflated with compressed air for the filling and pressing operation.